The prior art, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,618 of Aug. 30, 1988 to the present inventor, discloses mechanisms by which a toilet seat or similar armature-like structure may be covered by a flexible sleeve or cover, such as to improve the sanitary condition thereof. In particular, the prior art discloses a variety of mechanisms for loading a length of protective sleeve on a toilet seat from a first source and then collecting the used section of sleeve in a collection box or mandrel, while simultaneously dispensing a new length of sleeve onto the seat. Such lengths are typically continuous elements of an extended length roll of the sleeve material.
Such prior art, however, suffers from deficiencies in accurately monitoring the length of sleeve to be dispensed. Such mechanisms also often twist the sleeve, which subjects the mechanism to jamming.
In addition, the prior art provides little protection against misuse of the apparatus. For example, it is often possible to cause subsequent lengths of sleeve to be dispensed without intervening usage, thus leading to product waste. In addition, devices of the prior art fail to include appropriate safeguards to prevent operation of the drive mechanisms in the event of jamming, loss of sleeve material and the like. Without proper protection automated advance mechanisms may operate continuously.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved mechanism for the dispensation of a tube-like sleeve material along an armature, such as a toilet seat, in a manner which provides for precise control over the length of sleeve dispensed.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus having improved safeguards against malfunctions and improper operation.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which substantially eliminates jamming, and which provides for a smooth feed of the sleeve material onto the seat.